


Just Like Grandpapa

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Juliet's child's favorite person is Grandpa Henry, much to Shawn's consternation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Grandpapa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic

“Grandpapa!” little Kevin shouts as he runs at full speed toward Henry, “what’d you bring me?”

“Kid always knows the right questions,” Henry notes, smiling as Shawn and Juliet brought up the rear with a picnic basket. “How’s everyone?”

“Fine, dad,” Shawn sasy, as Kevin clung to his grandfather.

“Can you show me how to shoot?” he asked. “I wanna learn how to do it like you do.”

“Really?” Henry fairly glowed with pride as Shawn rolled his eyes. “You wanna be like your grandpapa, eh?”

“Uh huh!”

Shawn just rolls his eyes but Juliet offers, “he keeps wanting to hold Lassie’s gun and ‘get the bad guy’.”

“Kevin,” Shawn says, as he spread out the blankets on the ground, “Do you wanna be like Uncle Gus and daddy? Have all kinds of cool detective adventures and good hair and even cooler chicks?”

Kevin looks from Henry to Shawn. “Wanna be like Grandpapa,” he declared.

Shawn grits his teeth as Henry grins. Juliet pats Shawn's shoulder sympathetically. "He's only four, Shawn."

"Four's old enough to have taste!"

Henry ignores them both. “I think someone’s going to the station with me later.”

Kevin lets out a shriek that rivals Gus at his most frightened. With a groan of defeat, Shawn nods his permission. Juliet, of course, had no reservations about their boy pretending to be one of the fuzz. “Let him hang out at Buzz’s desk. He has the best candy.”

Shawn pouts but eh, what could he do? After all, he's married to a cop.

He slips a hand in one of Juliet’s and squeezes it gently.


End file.
